


Christian Bale

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Michelangelo [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mishap with names in the bedroom causes a drift between two turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christian Bale

“Nhh, oh god.” Mikey muttered, breathing deeply.   
  
“Oh, Mikey!” Raph shouted through his release.   
  
“Oh, Christian!” Mikey shouted through his own and when the mist in his mind cleared, his eyes went wide as he realised what he had said.   
  
“Who the fuck's Christian?” Raph growled pulling out and tucking himself back in.   
  
“I didn't mean to say that, I-”  
  
“Then why the fuck did'ya say it?”   
  
“I was, I-I don't know!” Mikey said sitting up and tucking himself away as Raph backed off the bed.   
  
“Whatever I'm out of here!” Raph growled and stormed out of their shared bedroom and back into what used to be his own room before him and Mikey moved in together shortly after they became a couple. Mikey ran out of their room after him, covering his plastron with the bed sheets since he had yet to clean himself up.  
  
“Raph wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Raph!” His calls were ignored and he jumped at the violence that Raph used to shut his bedroom door.   
  
“Mikey?” A soft voice said from behind him and he turned around to see Leo and Donnie standing at the doorway of their shared bedroom, Leo was the one who had spoken. “Is everything okay? We heard shouting.”   
  
“I'm fine.” Mikey huffed and walked back into his room, closing the door.   
  
Leo and Donnie looked at each other, they weren't deaf they'd heard the accidental slip of someone else's name and the shouting that followed, they just hoped the two would come to their senses and make up.   
  
The next morning things were still tense, Mikey had made everyone breakfast, but Raph had ignored the plate of amazing food made by the excellent chef and grabbed a bowl and some cereal to eat on the sofa.   
  
Raph had used practice to get out his rage on Mikey as Splinter had paired the two together, not knowing of their fight but suspecting there was something up with his younger sons. Raph had almost slashed Mikey's arm with his sai, although missed as Mikey carefully dodged the attack well enough that there was only a little scratch, which still bled, but not as badly as it would have done if Mikey hadn't moved.   
  
The rest of the day Mikey tried to talk to Raph about what had happened and to apologise, but Raph simply glared at him or walked away or both.   
  
The two of them slept in separate rooms for another week and that's when Leo and Donnie became worried, the two fought often, but they'd be back together in a day or two, but it had been far too long. They thought it was about time that they intervened.   
  
“Casey?” Leo said into his shell cell.   
  
“Hey Leo, what's up?”   
  
“I need you to do me a favour...”  
  
\- - -   
  
“Hey Case.” Raph said as he swung into the man's apartment. “Ya wanted to see me?”   
  
“Yeah got something ta ask ya.” The man said, offering Raph a beer. “What's up with you and Mikey.”  
  
“What, nothin', why'd ya ask?”  
  
“Leo phoned me, said you and Mike had fallen out.” Raph rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer.   
  
“It ain't none of Leo's business, it's mine and Mikey's.”  
  
“Yeah but Leo said you've been arguein' for days, it ain't like you guys. What did he do ta make ya so angry?” Raph blushed and stared into his beer and Casey could tell he was uncomfortable. “Come on dude, I won't laugh or nothin', I promise.” he said.   
  
“Mike, he...he screamed out someone's name in bed, and, and it wasn't mine.” Raph said and downed a quarter of the bottle of beer.  
  
“Then who's name did he scream?” Casey asked and Raph flushed deeper and continued to look away from his human friend.   
  
“I don't know, some 'Christian'.” That was when Casey started to laugh and Raph glared over in his direction.   
  
“I thought ya said ya weren't gonna laugh.”   
  
“Sorry, it's just funny 'cause ya being so dense.”  
  
“Me dense? What are ya talking about ya bonehead?”  
  
“Have ya been watching Batman movies with Mikey?”  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“Christian's the name of the guy who plays Batman.”  
  
“What?” Raph asked still confused.   
  
“Raph, Mikey's probably just got himself a celeb crush, we all have 'em, even April's slipped out the occasional 'George' or 'Johnny' it ain't nothing to get pissy about, he ain't sleeping with or seeing someone else.” Casey said.   
  
“Man do I feel like an idiot.”  
  
“That's 'cause you are one.” Casey laughed and the two finished off their beers. “Want another one?” Casey asked walking to the kitchen.  
  
“Nah, better head back to the lair and have a talk with Mikey.” he said slipping out of the window and to the rooftops.   
  
\- - -  
  
Mikey sighed as he changed the channel, again. He leaned on the arm of the couch, resting his chin on his hand, only paying a slight bit of attention to what he was actually watching.   
  
“What ya watching?” A gruff voice said from behind him, making him jump out of his shell.  
  
“Um, I don't know, just channel surfing.” he said and Raph nodded.   
  
“Listen Mike, I wanna apologise for the other night...” Raph started as he jumped over the couch to sit next to Mikey.   
  
“No Raph, I should apologise, I really didn't mean to saw that, I was up watching the Batman triology before we went to bed and I guess he was just on my mind...”   
  
“Yeah I realise that now, I talked ta Case and the same thing happens between him an' April, says ya got a celeb crush on Christian Bale.”  
  
“Well he is h-o-t, hot!” Mikey grinned and Raph glared at him. “Sorry.”  
  
“Yeah, well when ya said his name I didn't know he was a celeb, I just though you had been seeing someone else.” Raph admitted.   
  
“What?” Mikey's blue eyes widened. “I would never, how-how could you think that?” Mikey said, scared, angry and sad all at the same time.  
  
“I'm sorry Mike, but if ya partner shouts out someone else's name during sex then ya gonna think of the worst possible scenarios, like ya cheating, I know ya would never but...I get worried.”   
  
“Why would you get worried?” Mikey said and Raph sighed and looked away.  
  
“'Cause sometimes I don't think I'm good enough for ya, and someday you'll see that and find someone else and that night...I thought my nightmares had come true.” Raph grumbled out.  
  
Silence past between them and when Raph turned to speak again, lips were on his and he moaned into the kiss Mikey was giving him, a week without any physical contact with his lover made him one very needy turtle. After a few minutes, they pulled back panting and Mikey gave it a few more before he dared to speak.   
  
“Raph...don't think like that...I'm sorry such a dofus mistake make you so upset.” Mikey said.   
  
“It's okay Mikey, I shouldn’t have gotten so upset, if I had just let you explain that night then this miserable week would have never happened.”  
  
“Well it's over now.” Mikey smirked, leaning in closer to Raph.   
  
“Yeah and we gotta week ta make up for in the bedroom.” Raph said lifting Mikey up and carrying him to their bedroom.


End file.
